


Changing the fate

by ImmortalShark



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalShark/pseuds/ImmortalShark
Summary: Jax Thomas always thought that him and Joey Hudson were only coworkers until their life was in danger.





	1. The warrant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love these two so i thought i would write a fanfic for their relationship when i saw that there were very few stories.. I know this chapter is short but the next chapters are going to be longer.. It's my first fanfiction and i'm french canadian so it might not be great but i'm giving it a try anyway, let me know if you have any suggestions/ advices
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> -Alex

                                                                                                  **The Warrant**

 

Junior Deputy Jax Thomas was lost in his thoughts when he heard Deputy Pratt saying they had reached their destination. They were about to land in Hope County to arrest Joseph Seed, leader of a cult that needed to be taken down. While many tried to stop him, all failed. It was now up to Jax, alongside Deputy Staci Pratt, Deputy Joey Hudson, Sheriff Earl Whitehorse and U.S Marshall Cameron Burke to put an end to this chaos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ready to do this?"_ Asked Hudson, looking nervous.

_"Nope, let's do it."_ Jax said with a mischievous smile.

The group carefully made their way to the chapel where Joseph Seed was, followed by the eyes of many cultists. Whitehorse and Burke were taking the lead while Jax and Joey were trailing behind to cover them.

_"Let's try to do this the easy way, we don't want more trouble than we need, Deputy Thomas, when we get there I want you to arrest him."_ The Sheriff said, confidently.

_"Yes, sir."_ Jax quietly said.

Once they got to the chapel, Whitehorse ordered Joey to wait outside to prevent the cultist from interfering during the arrestation of their father. Before entering, Joey grabbed Jax by the arm, looking worryingly in his deep blue eyes.

_"Be careful Jax, this man is a lunatic we don't know what he's capable of."_ She said

_"With you to watch my back, what could go wrong?"_ He replied with a comforting look on his face.

When they entered the chapel, Joseph was giving a lecture in front of a dozen members of the cult. All of them turned around when the father went quiet in front of the Deputies.

_"Joseph Seed, I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm! I need you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see them."_ Burke said firmly.

_"They've come to take me away from you. They've come to destroy all that we built. But god will not let them take me."_ The father said to his faithful followers.

Jax handcuffed Joseph after the man told him that god would not let the deputy take him and started to make his way back to the helicopter followed by the sheriff and Marshall Burke. Once they got there, the furious cultists started to get enraged and tried to stop the helicopter to take off with their leader on board causing Deputy Pratt to lose control of the engine and crash down sending everyone unconscious.


	2. Defying Death

                                                                                             **Defying Death**

Jax woke up unable to open his eyes at first, taking a second to get back to his senses. Once he opened his eyes, he looked to his right to see Hudson struggling to breathe while she was trying to untangle her seat belt.

_"Joey..."_

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Joseph appeared with some cultists and ordered them to take Hudson away. Jax couldn't do anything but watch her get dragged away kicking and screaming by these cruel people.

  
He then looked around to see that Whitehorse and Burke were also gone. After a couple of minutes Jax managed to get out of the flaming helicopter and started to run trough the forest to escape the cult from taking him too. The Junior Deputy finally made it to a cabin where he found Marshall Burke looking for a way out, the two of them found guns and shot their way to a pickup truck parked beside the cabin. After being chased by the cult for a while Burke ends up losing control of the truck and jumps over the guardrail of a bridge sending them both in the river. When Jax made it to the shore, he was feeling light headed and Burke was nowhere to be seen.

  
He turns around when he hears someone walking behind him, where he sees a man standing next to him, but Jax goes unconscious before he can say anything. He wakes up a couple hours later in what seems to be a bunker and realises that he is tied up to the bed frame next to him, the man he saw earlier standing near listening to the radio.

  
_"Do you know what it means?"_ The man said concerning the message on the radio. _"It means we're all screwed, the roads are blocked, the phone lines have been cut, there's no signals getting in or out of this valley."_ He said angrily.

 

He then unties Jax, telling him to change his clothes and meet him in the other room. Jax puts on a red and black shirt and a pair of black jeans before finding the man trying to communicate with someone on a radio.

 

_"Deputy, i haven't introduced myself back there, most people call me Dutch. I've been trying to figure out what's going on out there for a while and let me tell you something, it's nothing good."_ He said.

_"Did you hear anything about my partners? Do you know where they are?"_ Jax said, his voice filled with panic.

 

_"Your partners seem to be alive, but they've been split up, each one of them handed to a different member of Joseph's family."_ Dutch answered.

  
_"How can I get to them? Where are they?!"_ Jax was getting more and more anxious about his friends' safety.

  
_"I can help you find them, but we're gonna need help, we're gonna need a whole resistance, there's got to be people out there willing to fight the Seeds, we just need to rally them and show them how to fight.. We'll start by taking control of this island, then we'll figure out what to do next."_ The man said, asking Jax for his help.

  
After clearing the island from the cultists and setting the communications back on, Jax went to see Dutch back at the bunker.

  
_"It seems that they sent the Marshall and Deputy Pratt in Henbane River with Faith, the youngest member of the family and John, the youngest brother took Deputy Hudson to Holland Valley."_ Dutch said. _"If i was you, I'd go to Fall's End, you might find help over there."_ He added.

  
Without a word, Jax took his belonging and left for Fall's End wanting to get there before nightfall. Once there, He comes in The Spread Eagle, a bar owned by a young, blonde woman who said her name was Mary May Fairgrave.

  
_"I hope you can help me, the Seeds took my friends and Dutch said i might find help here?"_ Jax said to the bartender.

  
_"Pastor Jerome is the man you're looking for, he's already leading a small militia he'll be willing to help you. He's at the church if you want to talk to him."_ Mary said, with a genuine smile.

  
_"A pastor leading a militia? Who would have thought?"_ Jax answered, laughing. _"Thank you for the tip."_ He added,smiling before leaving the bar.

  
Once at the church, Jax is welcomed by Jerome Jeffries, Fall's End's pastor.

  
_"Welcome my friend, what can I do for you?"_ Jerome said.

  
_"I need to find John Seed. Mary said you could help me get to him."_

  
_"Ah, yes,I can help you, but it won't be easy. We need a plan, it's going to take some time. You should go see if you can get people to help us while a get us ready to go."_ Jerome said, confidently.

  
With that, Jax spent some time in Fall's End talking to the residents, helping them, hoping that they would return the favor when the time comes. He eventually went on a run to retrieve a truck for Mary that belonged to her father, when he was attacked and kidnapped by one of John's hunting party.  
The Junior Deputy woke up in a room, tied to a chair with duct tape on his mouth. When he lifted his head up, he saw Joey sitting in front of him, tied up to a chair just like he was, her mascara flowing down her cheeks, signaling she was crying. Jax felt his heart shattered at the view of his friend struggling. He had always liked her but, now that their lives were in danger, he realised that it he actually was in love with her.  
John appeared next to him with what seemed to be a toolbox in his hands, bringing Jax back to reality. He started unloading his tools on the workbench while humming a song peacefully. He suddenly turned around facing Jax with a sad smile, taking the tape of the Deputy's mouth.

  
_"Have you ever considered how powerful the word 'Yes' could be? Everyone should be able to openly wear their sins.. Given that you quickly resort to violence and have no qualms with it, you must surely be the sin of wrath."_ John said.

_"Now who's ready to go first? Are you going to volunteer or should I start with the lady?"_ The man added, smiling mischievously.

  
_"Yes."_ Jax answered, not wanting John to hurt Joey.

  
_"Very well, but first i think Deputy Hudson here should wait in the other room, confessions are private after all."_ John happily said, dragging Hudson's chair in another room, she gave Jax a pleading look that made Jax's heart break even more. While John was away, Jax threw himself down the stairs that were close to him, breaking his chair in the fall setting him free. He then managed to escape swearing he would be back soon more prepared.


	3. The Plan

                                                                                                 **The** **Plan**

 

The next day, in Fall's End, Jax was at the church with Jerome and some members of his militia, trying to figure out a plan to save Deputy Hudson. They have been going back and forth with ideas for a while when finally, the pastor stopped everything he was doing and just stood there staring at the map he had laid down on the table, as if he had finally figured it out.

_''We need to create a diversion away from John's bunker. We could attack multiple outposts at the same time to bring out as many of his men as possible while you sneak into the bunker.''_ Jerome said, thoughtfully.

_''If you hit the Seed Ranch, the Sunrise Farm and the Copperhead Rail Yard, it should be more than enough to get everyone away from the bunker. You just need to hold their attention long enough to let me get in and out with Deputy Hudson.''_ Jax answered, hope in his voice.

' _'I'll get my men ready, I'll let you know when we're ready to leave.''_ The pastor said with a confident smile on his face.

Jax went to The Spread Eagle to update Mary on the current plan. They've been talking for a while when Jerome came in taking a seat next to the Junior Deputy and joining the conversation to talk about the last details. It's been a couple of days already since everything went down and Jax could not stop thinking about how he desperately wanted to free Joey from John's cruel hands. He would have nightmares about what he thought probably happened to her once he escaped without her. The guilt of leaving her there all alone for days while he was out, asking help to everyone he could.

_''Jax?''_ Mary said, a quizzical look on her face when she noticed that the man in front of her was lost in his thoughts. Her soft voice brought the Deputy back to reality as he noticed everyone was ready to go and they were waiting for his signal to attack the outposts and bring chaos all over Holland Valley so he could save his dearest friend.

' _'Let's go. Show them what the resistance is about!''_ Jax shouted, earning a loud answer from the militia who were ready to destroy everything that would cross their path on this mission. Everyone knew what they needed to do and the groups all went on their way.

Jax finally made it to the bunker, ready to put an end to it. Once inside, he quickly got discovered and engaged in a fight with some of John's men who didn't stand a chance against the burning anger in the Junior Deputy's eyes. Suddenly, all the lights were turned off, leaving Jax in complete darkness and silence before they were turned back on, only to reveal John standing near with a gun ready to end the Deputy's misery.

_''I should have known you would come back. She's too pretty to die, isn't she? I gave you the opportunity to wear your sins and be free, but you denied my help. I'm giving you one last chance to say 'Yes'.''_ John said, peacefully

. Jax heard a loud noise behind him and by the time he turned around, he was surrounded by the cultists. That's when he started thinking that the plan did not work, at all. He then realised that John was gone, leaving him with his men, Jax ran to get cover when the cultists started shooting their guns at him. He then took one of the grenades he had in his bag and threw it at the cultists, killing most of them with the explosion. He took the other men out one by one with his gun before leaving the room looking for Joey, angrier than ever. Once he got to a small room where he found a chair, he heard a noise coming from the corner of the room, he carefully walked towards it when all of a sudden, he was attacked. It was Joey, she didn't notice it was Jax, caught up in paranoia and terror. Jax managed to take the knife from her hands as she slowly came back to her senses.

_''You came back...''_ Joey said, quietly before backing off a little, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jax took her in his arms, holding her tightly. He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest.

_''Of course I came back.. I'm sorry I left without you, i went to get help. It's over now, we're going to be fine. I'm going to destroy the cult one Seed at a time.''_ Jax answered.

They stayed like that for a short time before they heard an explosion coming from inside the bunker and the sound of an alarm ringing.

_''We need to leave. Right now. Follow me.''_ Jax said to Joey before taking her hand, leading her to the exit. Just as they were getting out of the bunker, there was another explosion sending both of them on the ground submerged by the smoke. As Jax opened is eyes, he crawled next to Joey to make sure she was okay. Once they got up and then took a minute to catch their breath and examine their injuries, they slowly and carefully made their way back to Fall's End. Neither of them said a word during the ride, trying to keep their head straight, not knowing where John went before blowing up the bunker.


	4. The Cargo

                                                                                                   **The Cargo**     

Jax woke up the next morning, his whole body was sore, but his mind was lighter. The couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but he thought that Joey deserved to sleep in a nice bed more than he did. He got up trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake her up, but the soreness in his legs made him fall heavily on the ground. As he got back up, he realised that he completely failed to be quiet as Joey was now awake.

  
_''Are you okay?''_ She asked, her voice still asleep.

  
_''Yeah, sorry, I was trying not to wake you up.''_ Jax answered.

  
_''It's okay, we have so much things to do anyway.''_ She replied as she tried to get up as well.

  
Jax made his way to the bed to give her a hand when he saw that she was also struggling to get on her feet, her body injured and sore from all the torture and the explosion. As she got up, her knees dropped, but Jax caught her just in time, resulting in them holding up to each other closely.

  
_''Easy there, you need to rest. Take some time to heal.''_ He said as he helped her sit back on the bed, taking a seat next to her, putting his hand on her knee.

  
 Joey took his hand as they stared into each others eyes for a moment.

  
_''I never thought you would come back..''_ She said, breaking up the silence between them, tears filling up in her eyes.

  
_''I would never leave this crazy place without you.'_ ' Jax said, trying to comfort her.

  
They sat there in silence for a minute before Pastor Jerome knocked on the door, bringing them back to reality.  
The Junior Deputy followed him outside of the small apartment Mary offered them when he and Joey came back from the bunker.

  
_''Any news on where John is hiding now?''_ Jax asked.

  
_''Not yet. But we're tracking a huge cargo, we don't know what they're transporting but if we can get our hands on it, i'm sure it's something that could really help us.''_ Jerome answered. _''How's Deputy Hudson?''_ He added, concern in his voice.

  
_''I can't get my head around whatever she went through while I was out here, free.''_ Jax said. Guilt eating him from the inside.

  
_''You did what you had to do, Deputy. Just rushing into the bunker with no plan would have been too dangerous. Deputy Hudson looks tough, she'll be fine and i'm sure she's not blaming you for what happened.''_ The Pastor said.

  
_''I still think it should have been me in there, i'm the one who arrested Joseph in the first place after all.''_ Jax said.

  
_''The past is the past, my friend, now you need to keep going forward, for both of you. I know you care deeply about Deputy Hudson, but the war is far from over, we still need to fight the Seeds. And we all need you as much as Hudson does.''_ Jerome said, with a warm smile.

  
_''What is that supposed to mean?''_ Jax asked, confused by the Pastor's statement concerning Hudson.''

  
_''Well.. I saw how she looks at you and how she seems to feel safer when you are around. I'm a Pastor after all Deputy, people come to me when they need to talk.''_ Jerome answered, smirking.

  
Jax looked behind him as Joey was coming out, making her way to The Spread Eagle, smiling at him when they made eye contact. Jax couldn't help but smile back at her.

  
_''So... This cargo you were telling me about, any idea where it's going?''_ Jax asked once he turned back to the Pastor.

  
_''We don't know where exactly, but we know it's somewhere in the Whitetail Mountains, Jacob's territory. We should try to steal it before it reaches the border, it would be easier, bringing it back here.''_ Jerome said, thoughtfully.

  
_''We can ambush it half way between here and the border. I feel like this cargo as something to do with John.''_ Jax answered.

  
Pastor Jerome nodded before going back to the church with some followers. Jax decided to join Joey at the bar given the free time he had before the cargo's raid.

  
_''How are you feeling?''_ Jax asked as he took a seat next to Joey.

  
_''Could be worse.''_ She said, smiling.

  
_''I'm glad to hear it. We're going to steal a cargo and bring it back here to see what's inside, thought you'd want to tag along for the ride.''_ Jax said, without taking his eyes off of her.

  
_''Ruining the Seed's operations with you? How could I say no to that?''_ She answered, rubbing her thumb against Jax's knee.

  
_''That's great.''_ He said, still smiling at the beautiful woman next to him. _''I'm going to walk around for a bit to see if anyone needs anything, i'll let you know when we're ready to go.''_ He added, getting up to leave the bar, smiling to himself.


	5. Elk Jaw Lodge

 

Jax, Joey, Mary and Jerome were waiting for the cargo alongside members of the militia at the location of the ambush. The plan was easy, they had the road blocked by concrete blocks and improvised spike strips. Once the cargo would be forced to stop, the militia who are hiding in the high grass next to the road would come out and take everyone out while Jax and Joey were leaving with the cargo. It was supposed to be easy.

 _''They're coming!''_ someone said.

The cargo was escorted by 3 trucks and they all went through the spike strips before stopping and engaging a gun fight with the militia. Bliss started to emerge from smoke grenades the cultists were throwing everywhere, making it hard for Jax and Joey to just sneak their way to the cargo. The ennemies quickly called backup and in just a minute or two, another dozen of peggies showed up with bliss bullets.

 _''Hold them back!''_ Jax shouted. But before he had time to do anything, one of the peggies came from behind him and knocked him out, dragging him to a truck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jax woke up, he had his arms held up, his hands tied to a large metal pipe. The room was small and empty except for a couple of weapons lying on a table. Before he could try anything, he heard someone coming close. Three men made their way to him with more weapons, a large mischievous smile plastered on their face.

 _''You don't look so good Deputy.. Let me help you.''_ The first man said, hitting Jax in the ribs with a crowbar.

 _''What do you even want from me?''_ Jax asked, feeling the pain in his whole body.

 _''Oh we don't want anything, but John does and it's all that matters.''_ The second peggie answered, smirking.

 _''Of course you're not the ones who actually want something, you're just following orders because you guys are too stupid to be in control am i right?''_ Jax said, sarcastically, earning him another hit, this time on his knee.

 _''Careful there.. You're walking on the sharp edge of a knife here. You might want to pay more respect if you don't want to suffer a slow and painful death.''_ The first man said, waving his crowbar around.

After a while, the three men left, leaving Jax soaking in his own blood. They were indeed stupid, Jax was now aware of where John was hiding and he knew what was in the cargo and where it was going. He tried once again to free his hands, but as soon as he moved he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, making him unable to do much. As he was trying to find a plan, a loud alarm started ringing, making Jax wince at the sound pounding in his head. The lights then started to flash and he could hear gun shots in the distance, meaning someone was here for him. Jax tried to make as much noise as possible to signal his presence, but the pain in his body was too much and he ended up going unconscious once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax could hear the sound of people walking around the room he was in, coming in and out, but the pain in his head was too strong for him to open his eyes. He felt a hand grabbing his and without even looking at the person he knew who it was.

 _''Joey?..''_ He asked, quietly.

 _''Yeah, it's me.''_ Joey answered.

Jax forced himself to open his eyes when he heard her soft voice breaking. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to him, holding his hand and not taking her eyes full of tears away from him. He couldn't help but smile, as for a minute, he completely forgot about the pain in his body.

 _''I'm fine.''_ He said, squeezing her hand, trying to comfort her.

 _''You really scared me there, you know that?''_ She replied.

 _''Don't worry, i meant it when i said i was never leaving this place in any way without you.''_ He answered, with a warm smile.

She smiled back at him, as he sat up in the bed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. There was a moment, where the whole world seemed to fade away, leaving only them to stare into each others eyes. Jax could feel his heart beating faster as the seconds went by. He finally leaned in, kissing Joey softly, as he had been wanting to do it for a while now. As they pulled away to catch their breath, Jax could see a glint in Joey's eyes that he had never seen before. After a moment, he decided to break the silence.

 _''Did we get the cargo?''_ He asked.

 _''No.. We decided to pull back when the backup showed up with bliss bullets and you disappeared. It was getting to risky.''_ Joey answered.

 _''It's full of heavy weapons, they're bringing it to the Elk Jaw Lodge. We really need it.''_ Jax said, determined to finish what he started. _''And who knows, maybe they're sending it there because that's where John is hiding.''_ He added.

 _''Pastor Jerome is already working on a plan, he knew you'd want to go back. Is it worth all the trouble though? We saw how they're protecting it, it's way more dangerous than what we are prepared for.''_ Joey said, concern in her voice.

 _''We have a whole family of psychopaths using a biological weapon to stop. We need everything we can get our hands on. You know i wouldn't risk everything for something useless.''_ He said.

There was a silence between them for a moment, they were still staring into each others eyes, when finally Joey got up.

 _''Well if you're all in for this plan, then so am i.''_ She said. _''I'll let the Pastor know it's happening.''_ She added.

 _''Wait, i'll come with you.''_ Jax said, trying to fight the pain to get up.

'' _That's not a good idea, you got three broken ribs and a concussion, you should rest for a while..''_ Joey said, as she made her way back to the bed to help Jax lay back down.

 _''What would i do without you huh?''_ Jax said, smirking.

 _''I'm pretty sure you would already be out there torturing yourself.''_ She answered, leaving a kiss on his forehead. _'' Get some rest, i'll see you later.''_ She added, smiling, before leaving the room.

Jax couldn't help but smile before he realised that Joey was right and he should get some rest while they were working on a plan. It didn't take long for him to drift to sleep.


End file.
